


Boredom Leads to Pegging

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bored Sherlock, Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: Sherlock is Bored. As usual. Luckily he has a very creative lover that knows just what the consulting detective needs. And Elizabeth Watson has decided that a good hard rogering on a cock is in order. Hers. Not his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShezzasCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/gifts).



> Just a quick something, it's supposed to be a drabble. Is it? I dunno. But it's filthy and I love it. [Prompt me](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/150651410498/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), if you want to hear more!
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

Sherlock laid upon the pillow created by his arms as he huffed with boredom. He complained to his lover Elizabeth Watson, and this was her solution to occupy his time between cases. He blew his fringe out of his eyes.

“Anytime you’re ready.” Sherlock called over his shoulder with a vaguely intrigued expression. He was rewarded by an unexpected jab to his prostate that made him see sparks and grunt against his arms, as his hands reached for the sheets. “Easy!” He cautioned.

“Look I’m taking to time to stretch you open, the least you could do is be grateful for it.” Elizabeth grumbled as she continued to work her fingers in and out of Sherlock’s hole. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes as she watch as she eased two fingers over his prostate and massaged there as she eased her thumb along his perineum. Liz was rewarded with a moan Sherlock tried to disguise as a huff of breath. “I believe you’re ready.”

Sherlock could hear the smirk in her voice. “I hardly think you’re going to be able to make me cum untouched from prostate stimulation alone.” He challenged. Elizabeth had thrown down the gauntlet earlier and he was happy to take up any experiment sexual or otherwise.

He listened as Elizabeth tightened straps behind him. “Wanna bet?”

“Yes. What are y—?” Before Sherlock could ask what was going on, he felt a perfectly shaped dildo enter him from behind until he could feel cool leather touch his arse. “A strap on.” He hissed, rising up onto his elbows for leverage, feeling his insides grab at the strap-on dildo that was inside him clearly designed for prostate stimulation. That wasn’t very fair, Liz cheated.

“Yes.” Elizabeth purred in Sherlock’s ear, before rocking into him, hitting his prostate. Another moan, and Elizabeth could see he was starting to lose himself in the pleasure of getting fucked. Something appealed to her in taking him this way, as she felt herself soak the inside of the harness that was for her stimulation and she could see he didn’t mind it too much either. Another thrust that hit his prostate. She was rewarded with another moan, much louder than before and not something that he could hide, it caused the consulting detective to lose his balance and fall forward again. “I believe it’s called pegging and I believe you like it.”

Sherlock could do nothing but groan in reply as he began to meet her hips thrust for thrust, greedily riding the plastic dick that was moving in and out of him. Liz began pushing into Sherlock at a punishing pace, listening to every time she was able to hit his prostate to try and replicate that sound again and again. There as nothing she loved more than watching the detective lose control by her hands. They were both surprised when just a few minutes after she began, Sherlock’s back arched. “Fuck— Liz!” Sherlock fell completely forward until he was almost lying flat, shudders rising up and down along his back. The only thing in the air were his hips, as the dildo still rested inside him.

“Sherlock did you just—?”

“Yes!" Sherlock groaned patiently at Elizabeth stating the obvious, his hips flinching as Elizabeth rocked inside him for emphasis. Elizabeth reached down to grab onto his dick, still hard but oversensitive. Sherlock shuddered letting out a soft moan against the sheets, and Elizabeth’s hand came back covered in the mess Sherlock had made of himself. She licked at it with her own satisfied moan.

“I think you liked this more than you thought you would.” Elizabeth cooed, laying down onto her lover to suck the meat of his shoulder into her mouth.

“Brilliant observation, Nurse Watson.” Sherlock mumbled into his arms before reaching back to lay a sloppy kiss on her lips. He tasted himself on her lips with a laugh against her mouth.

“I think next time I want to see how many times I can make you come like that.” Elizabeth pulled away to announce her plans.

“You and your ideas—” Sherlock kissed Liz again to distract her before she could get any more ideas that would make his arse suffer.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm going to be getting back to my stories soon! Things are finally settling down with my family and I'll be able to find time to write again! I haven't forgotten about you my loyal readers. And I'm hoping to tide you over with these little bits and pieces.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
